


Alejandro's Misery

by TsuzukiSongKitsune78



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Gags, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pheromones, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/pseuds/TsuzukiSongKitsune78
Summary: Alejandro is the victim of Chris' next challange for the Villianous Vultures and the Heroic Hamsters. Will he survive long enough to be saved from the animals or will he be too injured to continue competing? Rated M for safety.But he soon finds out that not only the animals have the hots for him.Please comment and Review





	1. Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is shifted from Fanfiction.net since I can add more details without anyone stopping me.
> 
> I do not own Total Drama or its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro is the subject of Chris' next scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of total drama.

The Heroic Hamsters, 11:25 pm, in the boys cabins.

Mike, Duncan and Cameron were sound asleep, Mike would have gone into his many personalities during sleep but this time, he didn't. But at least he didn't keep Cameron and Duncan awake. The nerd was snoring gently but would wake at every loud sound. Duncan slept like a log though.

at the Girls' cabins:

Since Sierra was a fidgety sleeper, she slept in a bottom bunk cause if she slept in a top bunk, it would shake whoever is in the bottom bunk. Zoey was in the top bunk however but the movements didn't bother her.

The Villainous Vultures, Alejandro's room, 11:25 pm

Alejandro's Pov:

I wake to Scott's scream of terror. Muttering in Spanish, I got up and walked on my hands like I've done for the past few weeks. My legs are better but the others don't know that. I go to Scott's room and the door was unlocked and I pushed to open to see the ginger haired teen sitting up in bed. "Scott! What's the matter?" I asked. Scott relaxed, seeing that it was me and laughed a bit. "Just a nightmare that's all.."he said.  
I nodded. "I see Amigo"I said, wondering what could have scared him. "You didn't dream of Courtney did you?"I asked, slightly teasing. Scott shook his head. "No! I wouldn't dream of her"he said, trying to hide the fact that he liked the bossy C.I.T. I smirked. "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," I said, going out and to my room. 

But when I stepped in, I heard a click above me. I looked up just in time to see liquid come down on me. It was cold and very wet, like water. "Ahh!" I yelped, "what is this? It's cold..." But I was glad that my yell hadn't woken anyone. I sighed. 'This can't get any worse.' I thought miserable.

Boy was I wrong. As I removed my now wet clothes, I was rubbing whatever was on me into my skin. i didn't know I was being watched from a camera hidden in the bookshelf.

Chris' Pov:

I was laughing at Alejandro being soaked. 'He has no idea what I have in store for him in the next challenge.' I thought, rubbing my hands together like the evil mastermind I was. I call for two interns. I let my grin get wider when they come. "Interns, I have a job for you"I said. They nod in response.

"Take Alejandro and place him on Boney Island. You may knock him out. But, wear gloves and masks. The substance that it on him might have strange effects on some. Now go"

I watched them run and fulfill the command.

Alejandro's Pov:

When I get some dry fresh clothes on and i head back to bed. But when I got into the bathroom, I felt strong arms grab me. My scream was cut off when a hand covered my mouth. I struggled in vain.  
I felt breath on my neck. I soon felt a prick of a needle in my shoulder. "Goodnight Alejandro..." Was the last thing I heard before my world faded to black.

\-------------

Chris moved in front of the cameras from his seat. "The stage is set. And the players will be in place. One is already being moved to the playing field. You will find out more next time on Total Drama All Stars!" he said and yelps when a lamp fell over. "oops." he said.


	2. The Challenge: Dude in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is beginning and already Chris has his hair messed up

The next morning, 6:30 am

The other contestants woke to a good morning but they had no idea that one of their own had been abducted. While the Heroic Hamsters got Chef's grey slop, which had pieces of red flakes in it this time, the Villainous vultures, Scott, Gwen, heather, Courtney and Cameron were sitting at the luxurious dinner table for breakfast.

"This is so yummy!" Scott exclaimed, chowing down on eggs and toast. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just stop chewing with your mouth open"she said. Cameron was eating his foot quietly but he could definitely hear the others. Gwen was eating fresh fruit, something she would prefer than meat.

~confessional: Cameron~

"I can't help but see that Scott might like Courtney. He likes to flirt with her. But doesn't Courtney still like Duncan?"Cameron asked himself. "And also, I'm away from Sierra at the time so I will take advantage of this morning." He managed a meek smile.

~end of confessional~

Heather noticed that someone was missing. Alejandro. This is very odd. He was always at breakfast and would always say good morning to them. Where was he?

"Heather?"Gwen's voice shook her out of her daze. She looked at the goth girl.

"Yes I'm ok"Heather replied. Scott burped, making Courtney grimace in disgust. "Say, where is Alejandro?"the country boy asked.

"I was wondering the same thing" Gwen said. Courtney humphed. "He probably slept in"she said. 'yeah he seems to be a heavy sleeper so that was likely' she thought.

"That's not true, I saw him last night."Scott said back. Courtney had her doubts.

~confessional: Courtney~

"Scott might be right, one of our team members are missing and I have no idea why. Alejandro wouldn't leave the competition willingly. Something is up"Courtney said.

~end of confessional~

The Heroic hamsters were in the dingy cabins and in the boys cabin, Mike and Duncan were trying to eat the grey slop. "I wonder what Chris has planned today"mike said, as Duncan choked down the grey stuff. "Don't know, hope it's something better than this slop."Duncan said. Mike coughed when he swallowed a bite of it.

Duncan was still suspicious of Mike being Mal but didn't day anything about it.

Zoey and Sierra were awake and Sierra managed to eat the slop. Zoey was glad she didn't get awoken by Sierra's crying fits of separation from Cody or the tossing and turning last night. But now she was down about her phone being broken. 'that's odd. It was working before, so what could have happened to it?' Zoey thought.

"I wonder what Chris has planned."Zoey said. "Maybe it's another eating challenge"Sierra said, a bit hopeful.

Then a bull horn rang out. "Attention campers! Time for your next challenge! Meet me out at the campfire!"Chris said. Zoey and Sierra walked out to the campfire and sat with the rest of their team. The Villainous vultures sat a bit farther away from them. Sierra instantly realized that the other team was down a member.

Chris cleared his throat. "It's time for your challenge "he said. Courtney crossed her arms as she listened. Duncan groans and was ready to hear the torture. 

Gwen spoke up. "Chris! Haven't you forgotten something?"she asked. Chris frowned. "No I didn't"he said. "Yes you did! Where's Alejandro?"Heather asked.

"If you just let me finish I'll explain"Chris said. "As I was saying, this week's challenge is a damsel in distress challenge"

"But Chris, damsel in distress is mostly with girls"Cameron said. "nerd." Duncan said in a cough but shut up when Courtney glared at him.

"Did I say it was a girl?"Chris said. He pressed a button on his remote and the tv next to him came on and what on the screen made both teams gasp in shock. There on the screen was Alejandro. He was unconscious, blindfolded and tied up to a pole.

"Alejandro!" Heather said, shocked. "This is kidnapping Chris! Where is he?!"Courtney said. She demanded to know where he was.  
"It was...a bit"Chris said "The challenge is is that you guys that have to save him. Before the animals rip him to shreds. Go to Boney Island and the first team to find him in one piece and bring him back here wins. But I would use the canoes to get there."he said.

"what does the winning team get." Duncan asked. "oh a lead in the next challenge as well as stay in the resort" Chris said. Heather grins. Courtney was grinning also. "Oh we're so getting that."she said.

"Then go! Times a wasting and you have to bring him back alive and in one piece"Chris said. 

"Lets go!"heather said. Mike grins and zoey was going to tug him to one of their team's canoes. Courtney gets in a canoe with Gwen and Cameron. Sierra and zoey got into one canoe and mike gets in one with Duncan. Heather gets in the canoe with Scott. Courtney glared at Gwen before focusing on getting to the island. 

Chris watched as the teams went to the canoes with the team symbols on it.

"on your marks, get set....And go!"Chris said, blowing the air horn. The two teams started off. Chris turns to Chef. "Chef, make sure to add obstacles in their way when they get to to Boney Island."he said.  
Chef nodded and headed to the boat he used that was loaded with items to use to delay them.

Chris went back to the tent where the cameras were. "Will They find Alejandro before he's ripped apart? And will Scott tell Courtney how he feels?Chris asked "find out next Time on a Total Drama All stars!"he screams when bird poops on his head. "ew! Gross! Makeup!"he yelled


	3. Agony from A Bear and More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro is already in trouble and the days already started.
> 
> Warning: Bear/Alejandro content.

With The teams~

"We have to get there before the other team"heather said. Cameron nods. "And we have to save alejandro before the other team does."he said.

Zoey looked at Duncan. "Do you think we will get to alejandro in time?"she asked him. Duncan nods. "yeah, come on mike, we'll have a better chance to find Alejandro if we are quick to the island." he said. Mike nods. "alright," he said. He didn't know when Mal was going to come up again. He couldn't access his other personalities at this time though. Duncan started to row the boat and Mike tried to help.

"Come on we gotta hurry!" Courtney said, trying to work the oar and Gwen moved the other one. Zoey and Sierra rowed their canoe as well. But they could see the island still very far away. "I see it!"Sierra said. "We are going to make it!"Zoey yelled.

Duncan tried to row them faster. He wanted to get there first.  
Heather was trying to get the canoe to go faster. But was splashed. "hey!"she yelled.

"Careful Scott!"Cameron yelled as the redhead made his canoe go faster but splashing water everywhere. Courtney glares at Scott then turned to Cameron. "Cameron can you make this go faster?" Courtney asked, hoping the nerd could think of something clever. "I could.."Cameron said "but we don't have a motor we can use"he said.

Mike was making it go fast as he could. Duncan was pushing himself to go faster but they werent making much progress. "We are almost there"Mike said. But the other team was getting ahead of them. "but not fast enough." Duncan said. "but...I'm going as fast as I can"Mike said. "I've seen my grandma do faster." Duncan said. Mike sighed and paddled faster.

Heather led the way in the woods and the rest of the villainous vultures followed her lead.   
Sierra and zoey get out of their canoe. "We have to catch up!"zoey said.

Duncan smile when they soon hit the island's shore but the others made it there first. "man they got here first" Duncan said. "but the day is still young" Mike said.

Alejandro's POV:

I woke with a headache and a sore shoulder. I found that I was tied up. "Hello?"I called. No answer. I reached behind me and tried to undo the knots in the ropes. Soon, the ropes fell away. I grinned. This was too easy. I looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. Where am I? This isn't the usual forest I had seen near the cabins. I move to walk on my hands since I was still faking that my legs were numb. I head east and I didn't realize that I would attract the wildlife.

Soon, my stomach growled from hunger as I walked. I didn't have any breakfast. 'Gotta find some food' I thought. I decided to search for some edible berries.

Then I felt a clawed paw wrap around my leg and throw me down onto my back. I cry out in alarm and saw a grinning bear above me. I gulped. That wasnt a hungry grin though. It pinned me down and I tried to hit it. It pulled my pants down and spread my legs. "No! Don't you dare!"I yelled. Too late. It shoved into me. Its bear penis had been what i felt at my ass. Now that was shoved inside my virgin ass.

Pain shot through me and I screamed at the top of my lungs and I was cursing in Spanish as the bear took its pleasure from me. This was unlike being burned by lava. I could definitely feel something tearing inside weight of the bear was starting to make it hard to breathe and it's fur irritated my skin. I assumed he was about 500 pounds. I felt its claws dig into my sides and felt something wet hit my back. 'did he just drool on me?' I thought.

I hoped no one came across me in this position I thought. Then the bear stiffened momentarily, then shivered at its seed filled me up. It's claws dig deeper into my sides with enough force to draw blood. The bear was still pinning me down and I could feel its fur against my skin, chafing my skin.  
Soon, I felt the weight leave me and I gasp for air. I was panting when it let me go and left me laying there. I struggled to get up and feel pain shot through me. the sides of my shirt was ripped from its claws.

I struggled to get my own jeans, yelping slightly. I wondered what the rest of my team was doing As I tried to continue on my way. I hoped that I could rest somewhere and wait for rescue. But i might not get it.

\------------  
With The Heroic Hamsters~

Duncan look around. "if I was Chris, where would I drop off Alejandro." Duncan said. "He could be in the center of the island"Mike said. "thats a good place to start." Duncan said.

Then there was a high pitched scream that broke the silent and made birds fly off. 

"What was that?!"Zoey said, startled. Sierra yelps in alarm. "follow that scream. That was bound to be Alejandro girly scream." Duncan said. "Yes but lets hope a animal didn't get him"Mike said.   
Zoey and Sierra follow the sound. Duncan try to follow the scream and wonder what could cause him to scream like that.  
They were heading in a different direction than the other team. But they got to the tree first and saw blood stains on the ground and some torn fabric.

With rest of the Vultures:

Cameron walked with the rest of the team and nervously looked around. Gwen and Courtney were still not on good terms with each other.   
Scott was gazing at Courtney but looked away when Heather looked at him. Cameron spoke up. "I wonder why Chris would kidnap Alejandro?"he asked.

"Not sure. Maybe he doesn't like the guy."Gwen said.

Courtney started to speak when a piercing scream rang out. Cameron yelped and glanced around. "what was that?"he asked.

Heather looked at Courtney. "Do you think that was Alejandro?"she asked. "Not sure, let's go check it out"Courtney said.

~confessional: Heather~

Heather looked at the camera. "I wonder if Alejandro is really in danger or it's just faked by Chris. But that scream did not sound faked."she frowned. "what? Don't judge me. I just don't want to lose a teammate to wild animals"

~end of confessional~

Gwen sees that the other team were already there. Heather picked up a piece.'This is from alejandro's shirt.' She thought.  
"What happened here?"Scott asked, seeing the blood. He looked at The Hamsters.

Zoey looked at them. "Not sure. We heard screaming and came to investigate. This is what we found."she said.  
Duncan frowned. "Looks like he had been attacked by the bear by the blood on the ground."he said.  
"Let's find him"Heather said. She followed her team in running ahead. Zoey lead her team in another direction to try and get there first.

Duncan grabs mike and shows him a small blood trail. "lets follow it." Mike said.

\-----------------

Chris was at the monitors back at the island. He had a empty popcorn bowl. He turned to the camera.  
"they are getting closer but I'm not sure Alejandro will last. And you will find out if they finally save him next time on Total Drama All Stars!"he said. Then he looked at his bowl. "Chef!" More popcorn!"he yelled.


	4. In the Den of a beast and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the teams get closer, Alejandro gets even more injured. And a new foe shows up and has his eyes set on the Latin teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more Animal/Alejandro in this one. But that wont be the only lemon in this.

With Alejandro:

Alejandro was still bleeding from deep gashes in his back and he leaned against a tree when squirrels started to attack him. He swats them off and being scratched repeatedly. "Get off you!"he yelled and managed to get them off but his face is badly scratched. He glared at the chattering squirrels. He had to keep going and he ran to find shelter, any shelter and spots a cave. He runs inside and pants for breath.  
He didnt know he had landed in the lair of Sasquatch.

The Sasquatch was about to sleep when he heard some noise closer to the entrance of the cave. Alejandro sighed and sits down. There was a intoxicating scent coming from him that he couldn't smell on himself. The smell was a feminine scent. The sasquatch smelt it and he instantly hardened. he decided to look for the potential mate, well what he thought was a potential mate.

Alejandro was not paying attention but stiffnened when he heard something coming. He looked around. "Who's there?"he said, standing some. the sasquatch froze a bit then started to move stealthily towards his potential mate. he did want to alarm 'her.'

Alejandro turned his back to the darkness of the cave and looked to the entrance. He didnt see the Sasquatch come up behind him. The sasquatch grabbed him and carried him into its lair. Alejandro struggled and cried out but the grip was too strong. The sasquatch tore off alejandro's remaining clothes, leaving the teen naked. Alejandro kept trying to fight and he felt his clothes be ripped off of him. Alejandro's member was still flaccid and he wasnt interested in doing anything with the beast.

The sasquatch growled at alejandro's smooth body before pinning him to the ground. Alejandro yelped when he was pinned down. "What do you want from me?"he asked, but only got a roar in reply. Alejandro wasn't sure what to say to that since he couldn't understand Sasquatch. But then, he was moved to spreadeagled position. His heart was racing now. He was already sore from the bear. He felt the Sasuquatch get on top of him and he felt the beast's erect member against his hole. He braced himself and lets out another pained cry when it pushed into him. It felt thicker than the bear's.

the sasquatch started thrusting into him. Alejandro was trying to speak but he could only gasp and grunt. He hoped the rest of his team could find him. He hears grunts of pleasure above him. Then he whined when he felt the pace quicken. "Ack!"Alejandro cried out. He felt Sasquatch go faster.

The Heroic Hamsters were getting closer to the cave. 

Sierra looked around. "Where could Alejandro be?"She asked. She was worried.  
Mike shrugs "Probably hiding."she said. Sierra frowned. "Why would he hide from us?"she asked. 

Alejandro was trying to hold in another scream in. But when he felt something in him be rubbed he let out a howl of shock. 'What was that?' He thought when the feeling faded after a moment. He could still feel the Sasquatch pounding into him.

Mike yelped when a howl rang out, echoing. "jerk. he is probably in an animal trap." Duncan looked at his knife.

the sasquatch dug its hands into alejandro's sides. it continued pounding him.

"Or he being mauled by an animal. You heard what Chris said, we have to save him before he's torn apart"Zoey said. "guys..."Mike said

Alejandro shut his eyes. He screamed out again when that spot was hit again.

"there it is again" Mike said. "its coming from over there..." Zoey said.

the sasquatch felt ecstatic. it seemed to be a long way to go before it came. And it filled Alejandro with its seed. "lets go." Sierra said.

Alejandro felt Sasquatch coming in him. He hears voices and looked around as best he could and gasped, seeing the opposite team standing there. Sasquatch removed his member from Alejandro's body. Sierra couldn't believe what she had just saw. "Alejandro..."she said. She glanced at Zoey. 

Alejandro gulped. "This...isn't what it looks like"he tried to say. Mike had his eyes covered. Duncan laughed a bit. "mr smarty pants is being served."he said. Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk."he snapped. He tried to move but pain stopped him and he yelped.

"lets help him" Zoey said. "right, or else he will be stuck here" Mike said. 

Duncan ran at the sasquatch. Sasquatch stopped walking and looked at what Duncan was doing and roars when Duncan kicked it in the shin.

Zoey goes to help alejandro up. Alejandro was in pain from the rough treatment. Duncan started to be chased by the sasquatch and Sierra joined in to help Alejandro up. Alejandro felt pain shoot through him when he tried to stand. 'Faking my legs numb might have been a bad idea he thought. 

"what happened to you?" Sierra asked. "he wasnt very gentle..."Alejandro said and put and arm around Zoey to lean on her.

The sasquatch was soon getting tired of chasing duncan. Mike moved to help Duncan and pushed the beast in the ditch.  
The two went back to Sierra and Zoey. "you guys beat it" Zoey said. "yep' mike said. "lets go..." Sierra said and the two helped Alejandro out of the cave. "You are very heavy!what do you eat besides chef's disgusting food?" Sierra asked. "i havent eaten today..." Alejandro said.

They soon sat Alejandro away from the cave. "its getting dark...." Mike said. "yes lets make camp here and get Alejandro out of here in the morning." Zoey said. "i'll watch him while you guys get firewood and maybe a tent" Mike said.

"okay mike, lets go team" Zoey said. she and sierra went to get things for a tent and Duncan went to get firewood.

Alejandro was still awake and he looked at Mike. Mike lets out a inhale and another personality took over. Mike chuckled but it sounded deeper. He looked at alejandro, hair covering one eye. "well we are alone at last..." he said. He wasnt Mike. He was Mal.


	5. Overtaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal now has Alejandro where he wants him and will the rest of the teams come back before he takes advantage of Alejandro's weakness?

Mal chuckled at the fear stricken look on Alejandro. "whats the matter, Al? Scared" He taunts. He did smell the pheromones on Alejandro and felt hard in his pants. He wanted a piece of what the animals had taken. He didnt even listen to Mike screaming behind a barred wall in his mind.

Alejandro frowns. "no...not really..."he said. "who are you and what have you done with Mike?" he asked. He tried to move but the pain in his ass made him stop and then he felt Mike pin him down. He seemed stronger or he was just so exhausted that he couldn't fight.

Mal pulls out a rope he had in his bag that was given to them all before the challenge started and tied Alejandro up but left the legs free. Alejandro was almost naked anyway so it didnt matter if Mall stripped the pants off. "i'll scream...you cant get away with this..." he was cut off by being gagged with a cloth shoved into his mouth. But Alejandro still yelled muffled curses at Mal. But Mal paid no attention as he spread Alejandro's legs apart.

"no" came the muffled cry of protest and the pained sound that came next was muffled as well when Mal roughly penetrated him, almost ripping him and he felt his member get hard.

Mal sees it and didnt even move to stroke Alejandro or give him any pleasure as he started to move, moaning at the tightess. "oh you have a nice ass on you..." he said, raking his nails, down Alejandro's legs, making welts. They didnt know that a camera was facing them.

~with Chris~

Chris had been sipping a Dr. Pepper when the camera monitor shifted to Mal and Alenajdro and he did a spit take. "CHEF!" he yelled, setting his drink down. "Come look at this!" he said, standing up and making sure to keep it on the two. 

Chef entered, hearing the yelling from Chris. "what is it now? squirrels?" he asked, frowning.  
"no its Mike!" Chris said. That made Chef raise an eyebrow. "Mike? The guy who loves Zoey?" he asked. Chris nods. "yes but this doesnt seem to be Mike...something more sinister..."he said

Chef looked at the screen. "hes...assaulting Alejandro..." he said. "should we stop them. "no" Chris said "cause then the others will know that somethings up"he said, not wanting to show the true reason of the injuries at this time.

"record?" Chef asked.  
"yep" Chris said and pressed the record button.

~back with Mal and Alejandro~

Alejandro was still feeling his body reacting to the roughness and hadnt felt Mal cum yet but he could tell the other male was close. He felt his own climax hit and he clenched around Mal. 

Mal grins and bite Alejandro on the neck and cumming deep inside him. Alejandro almost blacks out but clung to consciousness. Then he felt the position be shifted to on the lap and the pace even harder. 'when will this end?' he thought. But this time, Mal only came a second time before laying him back down and pulling out.  
"remember...tell anyone and you will be getting the flush..." he said and Alejandro nods. He was fearful of Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Total drama or their characters.
> 
> and this chapter focused on Mal and Alejandro, next chapter, ill switch to the rest of the vultures and hamspters


End file.
